


【原创/耽美/民国AU】此冬长（上）

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Summary: 文章Warning：1W+字数，比较重，车刚踩油门
Relationships: 沈家和夏鸿卓
Kudos: 25





	【原创/耽美/民国AU】此冬长（上）

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter：雪绛（https://xuejiang0229.lofter.com/）

1939年的哈尔滨，入冬后的第一场大雪落在了脱胎于死亡与肃杀的歌舞升平之上。悬于俄式建筑前的五色旗在寒风中猎猎作响，人们被迫供起旧皇帝英气潇洒的画像。如瘟疫一般扩散的“五族共荣”笼罩故土，谎言营造出虚伪的和平与安逸，有人在白雪皑皑下长眠，尸骸旁路过身穿精美皮草大衣的贵族太太，她们嬉笑着闲聊家长里短，只肯分一秒来缅怀那无名无姓的人，“冻死了？真是可怜。”感慨之余还要嫌恶地用手掩住口鼻。

那里是天堂乐土，也是尸山血海的深渊地狱。

壁炉在入睡前填满了新柴，大团的金红火焰燃至黎明时分依然旺盛。夏鸿卓从噩梦中醒来，炉火烤得他光裸的后背微微发烫，铺在被子最上层的虎皮绒毯不知何时被他揉进怀中，邹邹巴巴，贴近胸口的那一侧浸了冷汗略显潮湿。床铺的另一边早没了与他共眠的男人的体温，但他很确定昨晚对方回来过，那人连哄带骗成功说服他灌下小半杯伏特加，掰开醉得几乎不省人事的他的双腿霸道地索要。后来呢？夏鸿卓缓慢转动的大脑“咔”的一声宕机了，记忆的最后停留在自己狼狈地吐了那人一身腥臭。

洗过澡，夏鸿卓站在巨大的落地穿衣镜前把自己收拾得看起来还算精神，大概他昨夜确实醉得太厉害了，男人难得良心大发一次放过了他，但还是在他的大腿内侧留下几枚发青的印记。圆桌上的托盘里立着一瓶伏特加，瓶边躺着两只仍散发辛辣酒气的玻璃杯，似乎是撒了些出来，酒渍自杯口蔓延，木色的托盘底面有一大片干涸的痕迹。他将酒瓶收进立柜，和那些昂贵的顶级好酒摆放在一起。

独栋小楼的下层传来响动，夏鸿卓放轻脚步，沿着“咯吱”作响的木质楼梯来到一楼。此时时间尚早，满是乌云的天空阴沉又压抑，昏暗的房间中只有厨房的方向隐约有些亮光，自那里飘来一丝白米粥的清甜。

“方妈？”

灶台前，上了年纪的妇女蜷坐在一张低矮的方凳上择菜，她的动作很轻很慢，双手仿佛只是一层老树皮包裹着骨头，枯瘦细长的手指掐着菜梗上最嫩的芽尖。入了冬，新鲜的蔬果摇身一变成了奢侈品，家里的保姆木讷却十分勤劳，无论天气是晴是雪，她都会赶最早的集市储备够一天所需。见到夏鸿卓站在厨房门口，方妈缓慢地站起身向他问好：“夏先生早。”

夏鸿卓打量了一圈安静的房间，问：“嗯，家和他……已经上班了吗？”

方妈说：“是，沈先生天没亮就走了。”

“哦，好，你忙吧。”夏鸿卓似是无意地点点头：“我出去一趟，中午回来吃饭。”

持续两日的大雪在天亮前停了，大路边的石砖步道上积雪已经清扫干净，坑坑洼洼间尚存混合了枯枝败叶的泥泞。夏鸿卓拢紧厚重的围巾，呼出的白气烘着冻得有些发麻的通红鼻尖。一队日本宪兵自他身边走过，不知何时卷进队列中的小男孩惊惶地四处躲避，被队末的士兵揣了后背，重重地摔在他面前。

“没事吧？”夏鸿卓急忙蹲下身去扶。那孩子十分瘦小，看起来不过五六岁的模样，天寒地冻时节身上只有一件薄到不能再薄的棉袄，甚至还短了一截，完全不合身。

“呜——我的饭……”小男孩手掌擦破了皮，揣在怀里的小半块烤红薯滚进了泥地里。那几乎是他一天的口粮，现在弄脏了不能吃，意味着他要饿着肚子硬熬过这一天。他哭得伤心，脏兮兮的小脸上横着几道泪痕。

“乖，不哭了。”夏鸿卓掏出帕子给小男孩擦了擦眼泪，摘下皮手套戴在他冻得红肿的小手上，随后又取了围巾裹住那单薄的身子。他想了想，取出钱夹点了几张，卷成卷塞给小男孩：“去买点儿吃的。”

小男孩局促地拧着手指。虽然他的父母常常教育他不要收这些有钱人的施舍，可他实在太冷了，也太饿了。“先生，谢谢您。”他向夏鸿卓鞠了一躬，飞快地跑掉了。

一时心软贡献出了手套和围巾，夏鸿卓冷得打着哆嗦。马路上，一辆灰绿色的雷达车驶过。他不自觉地压着帽子低下头，加快脚步往目的地赶去。

果戈里大街商铺楼房林立，昔日繁华的商业街上只有稀稀拉拉的三两行人，灰蒙蒙的重云压境显得格外萧条。售卖老式糕点的铺子门前冷清，小伙计百无聊赖地坐在门槛上抠着手指望天。夏鸿卓走进铺子，买了一盒包装精美的豆沙酥糕，又额外捎了一块桂花糖给自己。赴法留学时总是想念儿时的味道，回来后没什么机会吃，想着想着也就不在意了。他拎着纸盒沿着大街慢慢地走，桂花糖甜甜的香味褪去，他在一家闭门的药铺前站定，抬手三慢两快敲了五下。

小伙计拉开门闩，探出头来：“先生，您找哪位？”

夏鸿卓左右看了看，说：“我前些日子跟掌柜定了药材——四两独活，再添当归。”

小伙计愣了下，拉开门请他进来：“孙先生在里屋等您。”

夏鸿卓绕开堆放成山的药材布袋，挤过只有一人宽的缝隙，撩开布帘进到储藏室。随意堆放的杂物中腾出一片空间，一中年男人坐在桌边吞云吐雾，茶盅里的红茶已经凉透了。

“老孙，出事了？”夏鸿卓把糕点盒放在桌上，“难得看你愁眉苦脸。”

“你那边有什么消息吗？”孙剑秋把燃尽的香烟丢到地上踩灭，又从烟盒里拿了一根叼在嘴上。刷——火柴雀跃的火光转瞬即逝，焦黑的一段冒着糊味的黑烟。他吸了一大口，尼古丁在肺里转满一整圈后才化为四散飘飞的灰蒙蒙的烟，似乎这是他保持清醒镇静的唯一方式。

夏鸿卓深吸一口气，肺冻得掉冰碴子：“沈家和最近早出晚归，我怀疑特务科要有大动作。”

“最近乱啊，美国人、英国人、俄国人都来了，还有国民党……警察厅那边加大了巡查力度——呵，每天出门都能看到雷达车在街上转悠。”孙剑秋摸出一张纸条递给夏鸿卓，“说正事——有一批从奉天过来的盘尼西林要送去山林队，三日后到哈尔滨。”

夏鸿卓拿起纸条：“马迭尔宾馆？”

“嗯。”孙剑秋无奈地说：“我们不能铤而走险在这个时候重启暗藏城中的电台，所以护送药品的队伍派了联络员过来了解情况，你去和他见一面。”

“好。”夏鸿卓记下地址，借着孙剑秋的烟烧掉纸条。

夏鸿卓起身准备离开时，孙剑秋叫住了他，别有深意地问：“你觉得沈家和那个人怎么样？”

立在门口的夏鸿卓没有回头，他把双手揣进口袋，短促地笑了声，沉声说：“敌人就是敌人，难道还要再分善良或是邪恶吗？”

孙剑秋不置可否：“鸿卓，干我们这行的，最该抛却的就是情感。”

“老孙，你多虑了。”夏鸿卓迟缓地挺直背，终于肯回头了。他笑容温和，撩开悬于门框上的布帘摆摆手：“走了。”他面色从容，走出药铺前还不忘打趣小伙计让他去向掌柜的讨一口糕点吃。屋外冷风又起，刺骨的北风呼啸而过，夏鸿卓一个激灵，心脏“砰砰”狂跳得愈发迅猛。突然，有什么细小冰凉的东西落进衣领间，他下意识地伸出手，接住了一片六角莹白。

又下雪了。

“啊……”夏鸿卓望向阴沉的天空，“哈尔滨还真是冷。”

来到哈尔滨的三年间，夏鸿卓的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。从法国留学归来后他收到上级命令，协助潜伏在哈尔滨的同志进行谍报工作，接手其中最重要的一部电台，代号“春樱”。上一位“春樱”为了掩护同事而牺牲，夏鸿卓只听说她是一位非常聪慧的女子，却从未见过她的照片，她甚至连具体的姓氏名谁都没留下，死了便与这世界再无牵连。

在伪满洲国期间，夏鸿卓明面上拥有一个风光的身份，国立哈尔滨高等工业学校的艺术史专业教授，喜爱绘画和音乐，经常出入上流阶层的聚会。从此以后，他是夏鸿卓，也不再是夏鸿卓。他如同局外人一般安逸地生活在血雨腥风的中心，沉静却警惕，周旋于介入中国东北局势的各方势力之间，在必要时传递关键信息。

而那场关于沈家和的荒诞美梦，起源于1938年的春天。

那是一场再普通不过的生日酒会，大和酒店每隔一段时间就会被人包下举办诸如此类的庆祝会。生日会的主人欣赏夏鸿卓的才华，特地搬出三角钢琴请他演奏一曲。夏鸿卓没有拒绝，低调地崭露锋芒吸引眼球完全符合他的需求，可他未曾料到，这无心地信手闲弹在大多数人听来只是优美的乐曲，而在极其个别的人听来，随着纤细手指律动的黑白琴键每一下都敲进了心里。一曲终了，一人绕过鼓掌的人群来到台下向他敬酒，作为普通宾客的夏鸿卓不该认识他，而作为地工的夏鸿卓却把这张脸熟记于心——哈尔滨警察厅特务科副科长，沈家和。

夏鸿卓大胆地迎接沈家和的试好，无论是酒肉朋友还是知心知己，与特务科副科长结交总是利大于弊。即便不能掌控第一手资料，他在外围监控沈家和的动向，对潜伏在警察厅内部的同僚也是一份保障。

然而，再之后的事情，已然偏离了他原先的预期。放下尊严换取活命的讯息，他赌赢了，却也无可回环地堕入离经叛道的深渊。

马迭尔宾馆离新城区有些距离，夏鸿卓赶到时雪已然完全覆盖了地面，纯白色的人行道上脚印成串。他根据回忆找到联络员住的房间，以暗号口令敲门过后却不见有人应声。按理说应该一直待在房间中的联络员不见了，这不是一个好兆头，最怕对方已经被特务控制。他抬起手，想了想没再敲下，转身匆匆走下楼。

楼梯底层传来脚步声，夏鸿卓本没多想，怎料低头看到一个十分熟悉的身影。沈家和身穿警察制服，带着一众下属前来执行公务，见到夏鸿卓从楼上下来也是一愣。

“鸿卓？”

夏鸿卓惊得背上寒毛都竖了起来，他定定神，故意装出慌张的模样，眼神无措地飘忽不定：“家……家和，你怎么在这儿？”

沈家和冲着身后扬扬下巴，又上下打量了一番夏鸿卓，上前一步拍拍他的肩膀，似笑非笑地说：“我还有事，不陪你了。外面下雪了，路滑，注意安全。”

“嗯……”夏鸿卓勉强地勾勾嘴角：“那我先走了。”

最糟糕的设想应验了，联络员暴露了。他们关于马迭尔宾馆的行动只有这一次，沈家和总不会是去抓国民党的人。

夏鸿卓在宾馆门口上了车，没直接回家，而是找到一处背街小巷的公共电话，用暗语告诉孙剑秋计划恐生变故。

“掌柜的，您卖给的我那株人参年份不对啊。（我们的行动暴露了。）”

电话那头沉默了大约一分钟，漫长得如同过去一年。半晌，孙剑秋问：“不应该啊，我这儿卖的都是上好人参，不可能有错。您抽个时间来我店里一趟？（特务科的人去了吗？）”

夏鸿卓说：“好，我一会儿就过去。（去了，正在搜查。）”

孙剑秋轻咳几声：“那您能把那株人参带来给我瞧瞧吗？（抓到我们的人了吗？）”

夏鸿卓说：“恐怕不行。（应该没有。）”

冷风倒灌进夏鸿卓的衣领和袖筒，还有雪花和冰晶。他只觉气温更低了，整个人仿佛掉进密不通风的冰窟窿，从头到脚刺满冰锥，血液凝结。

特务科这次行动绝非偶然，一定是拿到了确凿消息来抓人。眼下只有两种可能，要么奉天方面存在卧底或者叛徒，要么就是城外的电台被截获了消息。山林队物资极度匮乏，这批盘尼西林能救不少人的性命，只是运输车辆想要顺利到达哈尔滨几乎是不可能的了，改道榆树再往山里走尚存一线成功的希望。

不过，千千万万的坏消息中还有一个好消息就是暂时没人被抓捕，不论那联络员是否为伪满洲国政府做事，他不认识哈尔滨方面的人自然不存在招供的可能，至于后续如何处理那该由孙剑秋操心。夏鸿卓倒是要费心思想想自己该怎么糊弄沈家和，那人精明得像狐狸，一般的谎话根本骗不到他。

夏鸿卓回家时已经过了午餐时间。方妈一直守在门口等，见他进院，老妇人颤颤巍巍地站起身，走进厨房热菜。

在外奔波整个上午，他身子冻透了，冷风吹得人头昏脑涨，这猛地走进温暖的家中，胃里翻江倒海地犯恶心。

方妈把菜摆上桌，又端来一碗热气腾腾的鸡汤，板着脸说：“沈先生嘱咐说让您多吃些。”

夏鸿卓夹了一小块清蒸鱼肉囫囵着勉强咽下，胃更难受了。他放下筷子，疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴：“我不舒服，去睡会儿。方妈，晚上做些清淡的，别大鱼大肉的了。”

关外和关内饮食习惯不尽相同，即便吃惯北方菜的舌头仍会怀念家乡小巷子里的清汤素面。细却韧的手擀面躺在清冽的汤水下，点一两滴香油，再撒一撮葱花，朴实的风味，如那安逸恬淡的水乡一般。平凡乃至无聊总好过日日夜夜命悬一线、惊心动魄，忘不掉的滋味变成了执着的念想，就像身处乱世却偏执地坚信能寻到一隅安稳，都是不切实际的梦。

夏鸿卓一觉睡到天黑，醒来时，沈家和已经下班回家了，那人正站在他打了草稿的画板前，拿着铅笔往上增添凌乱的线条。

“你回来了？”夏鸿卓伸着懒腰，四肢酸疼得聚不起力气。他望向沈家和，明眸在壁炉火光的映照下水波流转，嗓音里还带着刚刚睡醒时的沙哑，慵懒又迷人。

“嗯，忙完了。”沈家和来到床前，俯下身吻了吻夏鸿卓的额头，随后又把手盖了上去：“方妈说你中午没吃饭就睡了，怎么，不舒服？”

夏鸿卓垂下眼眸：“我没事。”

确定夏鸿卓的体温没有异常后，沈家和的手划过他的脸颊来到下巴，指节稍稍施力，强硬地掰着他的脸朝向自己：“鸿卓，你就没什么想对我说的吗？”

夏鸿卓心脏漏跳了一拍。下巴被掐得生疼，四目相对时他企图从沈家和眼中看出些许端倪：“我……说什么……”

沈家和挑挑眉，见夏鸿卓跟他装傻，索性直接切入正题：“你今天去马迭尔宾馆干嘛？那地方离咱家挺远的啊。”

夏鸿卓揉揉眼睛，双手撑着床面慢慢坐起，膝行蹭到沈家和身边。方才那人露出的坏笑不含任何敌意，只在与相熟亲近之人接触时才会出现，他可以确信沈家和完全不知道他与奉天联络员的关系，这个发问只针对于作为恋人的他。“我……”他枕着沈家和的肩膀，轻轻抱住对方的手臂，撒娇似得晃了晃，“我能不说吗？”

“为什么不说？”沈家和脸色垮了下来，皱起的眉头间蒙上阴霾。

“我……对不起，家和，我……”夏鸿卓吸吸鼻子，眨巴眨巴眼睛挤出几滴泪水，“我……我背着你……和别人……”

“你——？！”不用夏鸿卓把话说完，沈家和也明白他是什么意思。听闻自己头顶绿帽，他心中五味杂陈，如同生咽了一百只苍蝇那般别扭憋屈，却怎么都生不起气来。

夏鸿卓趁势而上，扑进沈家和怀里掉泪，黏糊糊的哭腔听得人难免心生怜爱：“我一时糊涂，但……但是，我和他没有……家和，你信我。”

沈家和揉揉夏鸿卓的后颈，又抚了抚他的背。同样是男人，他打着爱的旗号强行霸占了夏鸿卓的身体，仗着对方包容为所欲为，却又不能给足名分和陪伴，忙起来三天两头不在家，去做什么又是不能说的机密，也难怪夏鸿卓会对别人动心思。“真没有？”沈家和大大咧咧地抹去怀中人脸颊上的泪痕，压下心疼硬是装出冷漠愤怒的语气：“那我得检查检查。”他翻身摁住夏鸿卓，蛮横地撕扯对方的睡意。

“家和！家和！等一下……我自己脱！”夏鸿卓慌了，真真切切的而非演戏。他对沈家和的恐惧源自多个方面，深入灵魂的战栗甚至是挥之不去的梦魇，绝非泛泛的害怕而已。他到哈尔滨前便听说警察厅特务科有个了不得的狠角色，那时候的沈家和还只是区区股长，一年之后便升至副科长，和石井四郎钦点的科长于奎平起平坐。多少情报人员死于沈家和的阴谋不得而知，但共产党在东三省的地下情报网络崩溃倒是拜他所赐，那人平日里吊儿郎当懒懒散散得像是个纨绔少爷，可那双眼睛总是敏锐的，似乎一眼便能看穿他人的心思，以至于夏鸿卓在很长一段时间里都不敢与他对视。

夏鸿卓脱掉衣服，赤身裸体跪坐在床中，乖顺地垂着头等候发落。丝绸睡衣被沈家和扯得有些变形，扣子也崩掉了两颗，然而罪魁祸首毫无愧疚感，随手把成堆的衣物往床边一拨，乐呵得见牙不见眼，栖身啃咬爱人白皙的脖子和锁骨：“那睡衣你穿不好看，回头我给你买套新的。”

“浪费。”夏鸿卓扶着沈家和的肩膀，任由对方在自己身上留下成串的深红咬痕。

“浪什么费，你们书生就是事儿多。”沈家和扑倒夏鸿卓，拧着他胸口一侧的红豆稍稍揪起，“爷有的是钱，撕你两套睡衣怎么了。”

夏鸿卓疼得受不住，挺着身子跟上沈家和的动作，将乳首往他手心送。胸前一侧已经被揉得硬挺成小石榴籽，沈家和恶意地向外拽着，一手把他摁回床上，偏不肯如他的愿。夏鸿卓愣了下刚想开口骂，突然想起自己此时的角色是一个对恋人不忠的人，沈家和对他做的这些并非欢爱前奏，而是实打实的惩罚。他咬着唇，从牙缝间挤出零碎几字服软讨饶的话：“家和，对不起……嗯啊——我……我错了……”

沈家和扳起夏鸿卓的右腿折叠压在他胸口上，举起巴掌接连往他双丘间的缝隙落，拍打那处娇嫩的软肉。“我这才忙了几天啊你就给我出去偷吃，嗯？”他干脆把夏鸿卓的另一条也搬了起来，让他自己蜷抱着，抽出皮带不由分说地就往臀缝正中打：“可以啊，夏教授有本事，在我眼皮子底下都能跟情人偷偷牵上线。”

夏鸿卓寒毛倒数，后背尽是冷汗，也不知是心虚被吓的还是穴口遭受鞭打疼的。“额啊——家和……家和……我没——啊——”这姿势羞人极了，他被沈家和握着脚踝，就像被拎起换尿布的奶娃娃，臀肉紧绷着骨头，藏于其中的花穴暴露无遗，每挨一下都是钻心的疼。

“你没？”沈家和毫不怜惜地甩开皮带往夏鸿卓屁股上抽，三指宽的上好牛皮，落下便是一道狰狞的血痕，连穴口也能关照到。“我昨晚只要了你一次，是不是没喂饱你？今天还给我跑出去找别人。”说到这，沈家和竖起皮带连砸了三下那时开时合的小穴，穴口的嫩肉顿时肿成滚烫的深红，“那边正是乱呢，我跟你说过没有？你贪吃连命都不要了？”

“呜啊——没……家和，家和我错了……”夏鸿卓惨叫着挣扎，一直蹿着往床头挪，可手上依然老老实实地环抱膝窝，露着屁股和穴任由沈家和责罚。

“那人都摸你哪儿了？”沈家和扬起手，给了夏鸿卓两瓣臀肉一边一下，力道之大几乎要把那熟透的肿肉抽出口子：“这儿摸了吗？”说着，他又甩开皮带抽上那人的腿、脚和腰，“这儿呢？”

“没有，家和——啊……没有，我和他没有……”夏鸿卓捂着小腿上被皮带边缘划破皮的地方，双目通红地望向沈家和，“家和……你饶了我吧……”

沉默片刻，沈家和把皮带贴在他臀上，威胁道：“那人是谁，说出来我就原谅你。”

夏鸿卓连忙摇头：“别、别——家和，他还年轻，是我……是我勾引他的。”

“夏教授，你是饿疯了吗？”沈家和继续教训他的屁股，皮带又急又猛，全然不顾对方惨叫得破了音，指甲在他手背上痛苦地划出细长抓痕，直至那两团肉红得发紫才停下手。“你跟我，旁人就算知道不敢说什么。你和那嘴上没毛的小子玩，他给你抖出去怎么办，你名声不要了？”

“是……是……我不敢了……”夏鸿卓闭上眼睛，呼吸沉重且凌乱。

沈家和颇为心疼，他掂了掂手中的皮带没再舍得用，转而用巴掌往夏鸿卓的腿根染色：“再有下次怎么办？”

“呜——啊……”夏鸿卓没想到沈家和会再打他，忍下去的泪水被生生逼了出来。那人常年拿枪，手劲了得，掌心尽是坚硬的老茧，这巴掌挨起来不见得比皮带好受。“没下次了，家和你信我……”

“嗯。”沈家和不应，非要让他给个确切答复，“所以，万一再有下次呢？”

夏鸿卓双唇微启，颇为不甘地悄声说：“再有下次……就……就像这次一样，被你罚……”

“哦？”沈家和揉揉那片泛红的肉，比臀尖伤势轻些，却也十分滚烫。他揉了几下，放下手，夏鸿卓打着哆嗦绷紧了肌肉，似乎怕极了会再挨巴掌。他笑了笑，起了坏心，刻意逗弄道：“这次怎么罚的？嗯？”

这就是沈家和，总要逼得人退无可退。夏鸿卓略感绝望，心下一横直言道：“被你扒光了……打屁股……”

沈家和似是满意地点点头，拿起丢在一旁的皮带，挥手扬起。臀峰、穴口、腿根……夏鸿卓身上每处都被他又给了极狠的一下：“再有下次，那人碰过你哪里，我就把哪里给你抽烂了。而且那个人，不管是谁，我都会把他剁了喂狗。”他掐住夏鸿卓的下巴，拍拍他的脸颊：“鸿卓，我说到做到，别怪我没提醒你。”

“是……是……”夏鸿卓抖如筛糠，泪水冲出微合的眼皮往外涌，淌了沈家和满手。他蹭了蹭那人的手指，哀求道：“家和，我疼，别打了……”

沈家和轻笑了声，扶住夏鸿卓的手帮他放下僵硬麻木的双腿，又揽着人侧躺在自己腿上。“哎呦，别哭了。”他探头打量夏鸿卓的身后，两团臀肉肿起一指高，泛着黑紫的淤血。“这才哪儿到哪儿，真娇气。”话虽这样说，可他心里早已心疼得不行，想给人揉揉伤又下不去手，只好贴着伤处的边缘安抚。

“我又不是你。”夏鸿卓幽幽睁开眼，埋怨地瞪着沈家和。

“是，是——”沈家和应付了两声，随后正色道：“我不让你乱跑不是想囚禁你，现在哈尔滨真的乱。”

夏鸿卓点点头，试探着问：“你今天去马迭尔宾馆，是有什么事吗？”

沈家和想了想，说：“抓个偷运的药贩子。”

夏鸿卓知道沈家和不会如实告知，那人精明得很，每句话都是真里掺着假。但这样也够了，他们相识两年，他安安稳稳地潜伏在沈家和身边，早已把那人摸清了十分之八九。

“抓到了吗？”夏鸿卓又问。

沈家和垂下头看着他，无奈地笑笑：“问这么多干嘛？知道得越多，死得越早。”

“哦……”夏鸿卓翻了个白眼。

局势乱得要命，共产党人躲躲藏藏，伪满洲国政府也害怕秘密被发掘，说到底彼此忌惮着，斗智斗勇。奉天的联络员应该是跑掉了，不然沈家和不会有心思来和他算出轨的账。

夏鸿卓思绪杂乱无章，想着想着便有点儿神游天外。沈家和看他目光呆滞地盯着地板上的花纹，索性将人放在床上平趴，手指挤开伤痕累累的臀肉往穴里送：“想什么呢？”

痛！

夏鸿卓呻吟着回过神，扭着腰不肯让体内的手指继续深入：“家和，你别——我受不住。”

沈家和存了心这会儿欺负，哪里会轻易放过。他揽抱住夏鸿卓纤细的腰肢，抬着对方的小腹让他跪撅在床上，插入穴口的手指来回搅动。经过调教的身子很快习惯了这种不适感，铺天盖地的舒爽连肿胀穴口被强行撑开的剧痛都盖过，小穴情不自禁地吞食吮吸起温热的指节，分泌的体液黏糊糊地顺着接合处往外溢，泥泞不堪的甬道急需更粗壮的欲望填满。

夏鸿卓心里是恨的，同样是男人，他要像女人一样伺候沈家和——自己的敌人，明明是屈辱羞耻，可偏偏身体接纳欢愉。他分辨不出这份纷繁复杂的感情，他不止一次在深夜偷偷拿枪指着熟睡中的沈家和的头颅，却也情难自抑地迷恋着，明知那人危险，可一次又一次奋不顾身地向他靠近，飞蛾扑火般伟大而又愚蠢。

孙剑秋曾告诉他，这一来哈尔滨，再回关内可能遥遥无期，或许一年之后、或许三年五年，更大的可能性是要等到伪满洲国倒台的那一天。夏鸿卓不惧牺牲，从宣誓入党的那一天起他便把生死置之度外了。

然而，他却拒绝不了沈家和，无关信仰，无关感情，大抵只是那人曾在突然而起枪战中对他说过一句“别怕，有我在”，然后握紧了他的手。

夏鸿卓翻过身，不顾伤处压在床面上的剧痛，用双腿勾住沈家和的腰。

“家和……快，要我。”


End file.
